Rowan Frost
SPOILER WARNING! This page may contain important information about the Darkness Within series. Rowan Arianne Frost, born 11th December 1960, was the daughter of two Muggles, William and Emily Frost. When she was eleven, she discovered that she was a witch and had been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She began the school on 1 September 1960, and after much debate from the Sorting Hat, was put into Gryffindor House. During her first year at Hogwarts, Rowan befriended fellow students, Remus Lupin and Lily Evans. After being locked out of the castle with them, Rowan also admitted that James Potter and Sirius Black weren't "that bad", though extremely bad at planning. Coming once decided... 'Biography' 'Early Life' Little is revealed about Rowan's life as a young child, but as the author of this series, I am able to tell you more than is mentioned in the books. She was born on the 11th December of 1960 to William and Emily Frost, three years after her older brother Aaran Frost. Rowan was raised in a small house in a little country village where she went to Keig Primary School. She had little friends as most children thought she was a "know-it-all", though she didn't really mind, as being on her own really didn't bother her in the slightest. When she was around eight, she began to show signs of having magical abilities. Every time she was angry, something would suddenly smash or fly across the room, when she was sad, it would unexpectedly begin to rain and a few times she had been able to levitate a book so that she could read it standing up without holding it. Her parents, being very ordinary Muggles, were bemused at her strange powers and her classmates tended to avoid her. At the age of eleven, Rowan was delighted received her letter inviting her to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For a while she thought that it was too good to believe that magic was actually real and her parents were convinced that it was some kind of joke until they entered Diagon Alley to buy her apparatus. 'Education at Hogwarts' Though she may have been rebellious and a slight mischief maker outside of school, Rowan took her classes very seriously and made sure to make notes on everything that she learnt. This meant that she was a favourite amongst the professors, earning many points for her House and later making a Prefect. Rowan's favourite subjects were Defence Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration, Charms and Potions being her weaknesses. A few times, Sirius asked jokingly why Rowan and Remus, who was also very hard working, weren't in Ravenclaw. Rowan admitted that the Sorting Hat had at first wanted to put her in Slytherin but had then decided that her courteousness and bravery were stronger than her thirst to prove herself. Rowan shared a dormitory with Lily Evans, Mary MacDonald, Marlene McKinnon, Alice Fortescue and Katie Anderson. They were all very good friends, but she seemed to prefer the company of The Marauders above theirs. 'First Year' 'Second Year' 'Third Year' 'Fourth Year' 'Fifth Year' 'Sixth Year' 'Seventh Year' 'Later Life' 'Physical Appearance' 'Personality and Traits' 'Magical Abilities and Skills' 'Relationships' 'William Frost' 'Emily Frost' 'Aaran Frost' 'Remus Lupin' 'Lily Evans' 'Severus Snape' 'James Potter' 'Sirius Black' 'Peter Pettigrew' 'Author's Comments' 'The Making of Rowan Frost' Naming Rowan At first, I was planning on naming Rowan, Holly because she was supposed to be me. It was only when I began to write Mudblood, the fist novel in the Darkness Within series, did I realize how different we actually were. So I thought it best to find a new name for her. I knew I wanted her to be called something obviously Scottish and also wanted to stick with the nature theme because her character likes to be outside and is very good with animals. After, a lot of research, I came across a particular website on Scottish trees. At first glance, I thought it was no use as I just couldn't call her Scots Pine of Silver Birch, but when I scrolled down the page a little, the name Rowan just jumped out at me. The word Rowan originally came from the Ancient Norse word, meaning red and I found that it suited my character beautifully because of her strikingly ginger hair. It also appealed to me because my character is obviously a bit of a tom-boy - she spends her time with The Marauders anyway - and Rowan is certainly not a very girly name. Another thing that interested me was that in folklore, Rowan trees were used to fend off evil spirits, and even nowadays are often planted in many Scots' gardens for good luck. The druids are also have thought to have used Rowan branches to craft their wizard staffs, and are still used as walking sticks. Once Rowan had her first name, I thought up her surname almost immediately. It went along with the nature theme and it also showed that she had a coldness about her, a slight bite perhaps. The balance is tipped to one side by her middle name, Arianne, meaning pure and virgin, making her seem more good than bad. Rowan's Personality As I have already said, Rowan was originally supposed to be me, so we share a lot of the same traits. This means that she is a little more than ever-so-slightly "swotty", says things that she doesn't mean and then regrets them dearly, wishing she could take whatever ever it was back. Rowan is also very kind and is able to look past the bad things in others. As well as this, she is generally laid-back but can be very up-tight at times. When things look gloomy or something bad or surprising she is known for being mildly hysterical and shrill. There isn't much more to say about how I decided upon Rowan's personality as it sort of formed itself as soon as I started writing. Category:Darkness Within/Characters Category:Characters